Born Dreading Herself
by lil-devil-gurl16
Summary: She was born dreading what she would become since she came from her fathers blood, but when she attends Hogwarts she finds more than just friends, she finds love.
1. All about me

**Born Dreading Herself**

Disclaimer

I do not own any characters except those unfamiliar

if I find a need to add another disclaimer, I will, but until then I will not add another

A/n: hehe I redid this chapter so everything makes sense!!

****************

**July 29 1980**

_She held her infant children, there where nine months separating them, but they looked like twins. Even though they did not come from the same father._

_Her year old son looked so innocent: with her emerald eyes, and his fathers hair and facial features already apparent upon his sweet little face. She then gazed upon four month old her daughter she looked so much more like herself, also with green eyes. She had her flawless complexion, but her fathers black hair._

_The door of her hiding place swung open and her near death husband stumbled in. He looked at her in pain, "I... I... lu.....lu....love.... yu.... yu....you....Li...........Li................Lily." He gasped out before a man in a black robe came in amd kicked him down._

_The looked down at him and scowled at him. "Avada Kedavra!" he shouted out in amusement. There was a flash of green light, she then looked down at once ever so bright and sparkling eyes, that where now dull and lifeless._

_He then turned to Her, looked her in the eye, "Give me Harry..." He commanded._

_"No never, you can't have Melody ether!"_

_"Do you really think I would kill my on daughter, only _your _son I want dead."_

_"Never!"_

_"Lily, your beautiful, but you really have no brains." He then pointed his wand at her and said those same unforgettable words._

_He now turned to the boy that lay crying on the floor. He started to repeat the death spell for the last time but before he could finish, His ever so loyal sister crawled like she never did before in front of her brother............._

****************

Melody woke up with a scream as the green light filled her mind, and the burning pain filled her body. She sat shaking in bed recalling her dream, she had had the dream before but that is the longest and clearest she had ever seen it. 

She looked at the door hoping her father would of heard her scream and come running to comfort her, like so many other fathers. 

He never came.

Her father was Tom Riddle, in other words, Lord Voldemort. He had her trained and taught by Death Eaters, every day, he never even treated her as though she were her daughter. She was to become the heir if he ever were defeated. The world did not even know she existed

She never knew who her mother was, but these dreams where slowly reveling that secret

She looked into the mirror on her dresser and noticed her resemblances to her mother. She had her mother's button nose, emerald eyes, and the same pale skin tone. She did not have her mothers ruby red hair; she instead had black hair that fell in long velvety waves down her back. Another difference was the thin lightning bolt scar on her forehead.

Fortunally this year since her father was back to full power, and she was now sixteen, he was sending her to school this year. He now believed it would be safe for her to attend.

She curled back up in bed waiting for what tomorrow, her first day of school, had in store.

****************

Authors Note 

it was sorta short but i hope it covered every thing and you enjoyed it, I'm trying to get her to school as soon as possible because that is where all the main parts will be. Please R&R!!!


	2. Am I like him

**Born Dreading Herself**

Disclaimer:

Veiw previous chapter!!! 

**A/n** I hope my spelling is better in this one sorry for that, hehe. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Melody stood on Platform 9 3/4, watching as her other students bid their fairwells to their parents. She looked at Peter Petigrew; her father had sent him to bring her to the train station. She scowled at him and jumped on the train.

She found an empty compartment and sat down in it. She thought about what house she would be in. She knew lots about Hogwarts because her father would commonly refer to in and she read about in books. She knew that Hogwarts had originated from some of the greatest witch's and wizards of the time, and they each had a house, each fitting their personality

Her father most likely would want her in his old house, Slytherin. But she was not sure what house she wanted to be in; she had a feeling she would end up in Slytherin. It scared her to think this but her personality was much like her fathers, determined, arrogant, and she could get just as mad too.

She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts as her compartment door was burst open. Two boys and a girl, one of the boys had bright red hair and a face full of freckles, he was tall and had a rather long nose. The other boy had unruly jet-black hair, bright green eyes identical to mine. He had similar facial features to her only more masculine, he was not quite as tall as the other boy, he had owl shaped glasses and a lightning bolt scare on his forehead. She knew who he was, Harry Potter; the boy who lived, also the boy she suspected to be her half brother. The girl had bushy brown hair and pretty diminutive features. She walked with a 'know-it-all' stance, but not in a snobby way.

They had come in yelling something about a person named Malfoy who was a jerk, but quieted down when they realised she was in the room. The anger on there faced quickly diminished and was replaced with curiosity.

"You don't look like a first year?" the red head said, surprising her with his ignorance. "That's because I'm not, I'm sixteen as a matter o' fact." she said. "What's your name?" the girl said, "I'm Hermione Granger." She shook Hermione's hand. "I'm Melody Riddle." 

Suddenly she dropped her hand and they all looked at her with terror. Did they know her fathers real name?

"I never knew he had a daughter..." Harry mumbled.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  
**A/n** That's Chapter two, a bit of a cliffy *smiles evilly*, PLEASE R&R!!!!!. 


	3. Accepted

**Born Dreading Herself**

disclaimer- view first chapter

  
A/n- okay the beginning did not make sense with the 5th book, maybe ill twist it around so that it will but for now err... just read on.. 

//^^^^^^^^^^\\|//*****\\|//^^^^^^^^^^\\|//^^^^^^^^^^\\|//*****\\|//^^^^^^^^^^\\ 

She looked up at the horrified faces of the boy who might be her half brother and his two friends. Hermione let out a gasp, and looked at Harry and back at Melody; obviously noticing the resemblances between her and her friend. 

Melody got up swiftly, grabbed her possessions and walked past them out of the compartment. When out , she started to search for a new place to ponder her thoughts; all to find that every compartment was occupied. she stood there a moment, when an compartment door opened behind her. She spun around to see who it was. 

Two identical girls with long straight dark brown hair, and dark blue eyes where in the compartment. One girl had her hair pulled into a ponytail, where as the other had hers down. With them was a girl with strawberry blond hair and dark eyes. 

They all looked at her, "Who are you?" said one of the twin girls who had her hair in a ponytail. "Are you New?" 

"Yes," Melody replied, "My names Melody Riddle." She hoped that none of them knew her fathers real name, she was also thankful for the magical cover-up that hid her scar. 

None of them seemed to be bothered by her name; she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. 

They all smiled at her. "Well come on in! I wonder what house she'll be in? Don't you Parvati?" said the other twin." I s'pose you want her in Ravenclaw, am I right Padma?" asked the twin named Parvati. 

"Yes I would, as a matter o' fact, any way you have Lavender in Gryffindor, I don' have any good friends in Ravenclaw!" she complained, indicating the blonde girl. 

Melody entered the compartment and talked to them, though most of the time they argued about what house she should be in. 

//^^^^^^^^^^\\|//*****\\|//^^^^^^^^^^\\|//^^^^^^^^^^\\|//*****\\|//^^^^^^^^^^\\

When the train came to a stop Melody excited laughing and talking among her new friends, but now she did not want to be sorted into Slytherin. She had a feeling that her newfound friendship with the girls around her. The way they referred to Slytherins', she could tell they highly disliked them, they sounded like nasty people any way, especially a boy by the name of Draco Malfoy. 

At that moment she felt her heart skip a beat as her eyes feel upon the most handsome person she ever saw. he had light blonde hair and stormy grey eyes, and features fit for a muggle male model. Padma caught her gazing him, "He's good looking when you don't know him but as soon as you get to know him he's a bloody Bastard..." 

"Is Melody Riddle 'ere." she turned around and looked for the source of the voice. He was not hard to find; he was unnaturally tall with a bushy beard and hair. He wore a long over coat that was brown with many pockets. 

Melody worked her way through the crow towards him. "Yer ter come wit' meh, an tha firs' years." he said nodding towards the nervous children behind him. 

They started of on trail, it was dark out so it was eerie, most of the first years where huddling together gazing about in awe as Melody walked behind them. They turned a corner and she got her first glimpse of Hogwarts, she could not help but gasp along with the first years, it was magnificent. 

The tall man lead them across the lake in canues and they where soon standing in front of a doorway that would lead them to the Great Hall. A stern looking woman came and greeted them, and gave the first years a small speech about the houses. 

Professor McGonagall (as she introduced herself) led them up to the front of the hall. Melody felt most of the eyes apon her but she just gazed ahead un focused. The raged hat that sat upon a suddenly broke out in a song:

_Today you join among us, _

_To find what house to join, you must,_

_ For all of you are different, _

_And you qualities must not stay hidden, _

_So you may join with Clever Ravenclaw, _

_Smart they are indeed, _

_or cunning Slytherin, _

_and lead you will do,_

_ you may join brave and loyal Gryffindor,_

_ together you will work, _

_but kind hearted Hufflepuff, _

_will not forget you among the rest, _

_so place me on your head,_

_ and i will read your thoughts,_

_ there is nothing you can hide,_

_ and pick the house I will,_

_ and together you will unite,_

_ in the house that fits you right,_

_ Gryffindor _

_Slytherin_

_ Ravenclaw_

_ Hufflepuff _

The hat sat there motionless and the hall was quiet. 

"Aradon, Larcon" a small boy with hair the colour of sand sat nervously on the stool and put the hat on his head, it was silent for a few moments then the hat hollered, "Hufflepuff!". this same step repeated untill only Melody stood standing. 

Professor Dumbledore stood, " As you have noticed a new student will be joining us today, she was being taught ... at home before and is now joining us her at Hogwarts, Welcome" He said with a sort of wisdom. 

"Riddle, Melody" said Professor McGonagall stern voice. 

I sat myself on the stool and placed the hat on my head. for a few moments it was completely silent . "Ahhh you seem to point in many directions, very brave for Gryffindor, but clever enough for Ravenclaw, and many Slytherin... but you don't want to be in Slytherin as I see, yes yes you will do well in....GRFFINDOR!" all was silent. 

//^^^^^^^^^^\\|//*****\\|//^^^^^^^^^^\\|//^^^^^^^^^^\\|//*****\\|//^^^^^^^^^^\\

A/n- that was a much longer chapy, im quit proud of myself, yes yes i suck at sorting hat songs o' well, another bit of a cliff hanger 


	4. Dread

Born Dreading Herself 

Disclaimer-veiw first chapter

A/n  fixed first chapter now im going to make a few more things make sense!

**^^**^^^//||\\//||\^^^**^^**^^**^^^//||\\//||\\^^^**^^**

A great feeling of dread filled her body as she slowly made her way to the cheering table.

Her father will not be a happy camper; more like a mad man on the loose… wait a second… He is! This thought did not make her happy. Oh no, if possible it made her feel worse.

She sat away form Parvati and Lavender, she saw the disappointed looks on their faces but ignored them. She instead sat beside a red headed girl with big brown eyes and petty girlish features. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she sat near and looked at her horrified. This made Melody agitated but she just gave her a half smile to hide her anger.

The girl was now looking around the table for some escape, Melody's blood started to boil.

"I'm not going to stab you with a fork! Calm down, your obviously afraid of me because of whom my father is, but I'm not him! I'm a bloody Gryffindor for Merlin's sake!" Melody cried, trying to hide the anger she was holding in.

"I have a reason to be afraid, he tried to kill me!" she whispered quietly.

"He will kill me! Seeing I was sorted in Gryffindor." Melody said calmly, too calmly.

The girl stopped trying to grab some ones attention and looked at Melody, considering if she should trust her or not, it was a rather hard decision, seeing she did not come from trustworthy blood.

"I… I'm Ginny Weasley." The girl said, still rather uncertain.

"Melody Riddle." Melody said the girl just nodded.

Before they could continue their attention was taken seeing that there headmaster was standing. And every one was silent.

"Yes. Yes, I know a new person is rather exciting ." his eyes flickered towards Melody. " But that dose not give you an excuse to forget a few beginning of year notices." His wise blue eyes twinkled at that comment, why did her father hate him so much?

"Keep in mind that the Forbidden Forest is of limits to all students, seeing that some of you have forgotten." His eyes moved toward Harry and his two friends further up the Gryffindor table. "But also keep in mind that there is no dueling in the hallways, and a number of other things that can be viewed in front of our Caretaker's, Mr. Flinch's office, you may now eat." And food magically appeared in front of them and many of the students started to eagerly fill their plaits.

Melody did not feel very hungry and took very little. She nibbled on her food so deep in thought that many times she fond her fork half way to her mouth.

"Erm… who… Who was your mu-Mother?" she heard Ginny squeak.

"I dunno." She said in a bored voice.

"Oh." Ginny said and started to push her food around her plait, obviously not very hungry herself.

The meal finally finished and Professor Dumbledore dismissed them.

Melody and Ginny rose, they hadn't took a step before the tall red headed boy she recognized as one of Harry's friends marched over.

"Ginny are you all right? C'mon with me." He said 

"Oh Ron I'm fine just leave me alone." She replied angrily and stormed off.

"You better not hurt her." He growled at Melody.

"Oh no, drat my plan is ruined," She said sarcastically, and started away.

"You better watch it!" he said sternly.

Melody just rolled her eyes and continued following the crowd of Gryffindors towards where there common room must be.

"Okay the password is 'Nimous Hegury'." said a little blonde haired girl, as the portrait of a very over weight woman in a pink dress flung open; to reveal a hole that opened into a red and gold common room.

Melody entered through it and looked around ; it looked very cozy with a fire place in the middle and squashy arm chairs surrounding it. Off to the side there were tables for studying and on either side there where spiral stair cases, the boys where stumbling sleepily up the one to the right where as the girls entered the one to the left.

She walked up the stairs until she found a door that read: 'Sixth year girls'.

I entered to find a hole bunch of four poster beds arranged in a square like matter so it was clear in the center, and a doors of to the sides that she presumed to be bathrooms (there where two, seeing that they were all girls).

Melody walked over to the bed that had her trunks by it, she plopped down on it to wait for a washroom seeing that they where both occupied.

At that moment Ginny walked out of the washroom to her left and went over to the bed across from her clad in her night things. Melody stood and grabbed her nightdress that had been laid down on her bed along with her new uniform decorated in red and gold.

Melody entered the washroom and dressed in to her nightdress and washed her face. 

_How am I going to hide my scar?_

She thought, she never liked to were her cover-up at night, it was magical but it still could cause pimples. 

_I'll run for it._

She decided and quickly slide out the door trying to attract the least amount of attention as possible, with her hand on her head pretending to have a headache. She sat on her bed and tucked herself under the covers and pulled the hangings around her bed. She the realized exactly how tired her was and fell into dead sleep.

**^^**^^^//||\\//||\^^^**^^**^^**^^^//||\\//||\\^^^**^^**

A/n that was a rather boring chapter if you ask me, PLEASE R&R! o ya I re did the first chapter so that Lily's pregnancy made some sense is you did not read the note on that chapter then that's your fault!


	5. Uncovered and maybe even a Hero

Born Dreading Herself 

Disclaimer- as much as I wish I am not the wonderfully talented J.K.R but Melody is at least half mine. there another disclaimer!

A/n trying to make my chapters longer…. And don't worry im working on getting things to make sense, this is definitely going to be a long story! Thanks to all reviewers, 

just a note to DarkSlytherinAngel, Melody was a suicidal child please re read her dream in first chapter to clear that up 

*

I was walking down the many halls thought it did not feel like it was me walking, almost like I was under the Imperious curse, only in a conscious state.

_I seemed too of had a clock of some sort over my head, it was weird I could see through it as if there was nothing covering my face._

_I soon had exited the castle, and started to head towards a small cozy looking hut right in front of the forbidden forest. I couldn't help but feel an unknown presence near._

_I was about half way to the hut when I saw it._

_Clad in a black clock, with its pearly white fangs protruding under its hood as soon as I saw it I felt paralyzed, as much as I tried, I did not budge. It was getting closer and the deformed face under the clock was starting to become visible, its blood red eyes penetrated through to my sole. I felt fear start to creep into my veins and my heart quicken._

*

Melody woke with a start it was pretty late; the clock to her right read twelve-thirty.

The dream had seemed so real, Melody had a feeling that it was.

She did not even take the time to dress and dashed down the stairs into the common room and saw Ron and Hermione sitting by the fire as though waiting for some one. I did not waste time and ran across to the portrait hole.

"Where are you going, students are no-" she heard Hermione start but she had already ran half way down the corridor.

Remembering quit clearly how to get out she made it a good half way to the exit. "Miss Riddle, May I ask you why-" Professor McGonagall started

"No time!" She cut off her Professor, and continued running.

When she got to the entrance hall she ran through the entrance. She scanned the grounds at first she did not see it, but then a cloud moved from in front of the moon  and she saw a clocked figure bent over a person crouched in a ball and a silvery material at his feet. 

Swiftly she neared it.

"Munues Lurntunum Magnesues!" she roared and a beam of sunlight erupted from her wand. The figure shrieked scudded off. 

"Vampires!" she muttered under her breath.

Harry was crouched on the ground, he couldn't move even if he wanted to, though his eyes where moving around furiously.

"Um Perruisle." She said and he was able to move, but he was too weak.

"Wu- Wu- What was that!?" he choked.

"A Vampire."

"Miss Riddle…What are you doing!" said Professor McGonagall running up behind her. As she bend down ad started to look at his bite.

"15 minutes." She said ignoring her Professor. "Levitating charm is to slow, feather charm will do."

 "Hunemiuses." Melody said concentrating on the weight of a feather, as the teacher looked at her in awe. "Professor McGonagall, could you bring me to a place where he can be treated for Vampire bites? Quickly!" 

"But- Wha-"

"I'll explain later, we don't have much time." She said bending down and picking Harry up who was now the weight of a feather and looking at her Professor expectantly.

They entered the castle all to find Ron and Hermione had followed her also.

"What happened to him? What did _you_ do!" She heard Ron start as she passed.

"Hurry please, Professor McGonagall!"

"OK.. OK!" She said and quickened her apse.

They turned a corner and entered an hospital like area with many hospital looking beds. "Poppy? Poppy! Come here."

An agitated looking witch came out of an office to Melody's left. As soon as she set eyes she gasped.

"What Happened!"

"Vampire, please, you know you only get so much time and I presume he lost a lot of blood." Melody answered.

 Poppy went to get a potion to cure it without a question further. Harry's eyes were still darting around; he was obviously in some state of shock. 

Poppy came back with a potion, "Go on give him space!" She said ushering everyone away, (Ron and Hermione had followed.)

Professor McGonagall turned to Melody and studied her. "Now may I as what on earth is going on!"

"Well, it began as I feel asleep, it was pretty early, but I had a Dream, only it did not feel like a dream, it felt… real, too real to possibly be a dream, in _it_ I was walking through the castle, out on the grounds, I had some weird thing on my head, and I saw the vampire advancing towards me." She started to explain.

"But I could not do a thing since I was paralyzed. Then I woke. I had to see if it was real and that's how I found him." She said and nodding her head towards the drawn curtains that kept Harry from sight.

"That still dose not explain a Vampire on the grounds!" Professor McGonagall said angrily.

"That I can't explain because that I don't know." She told her Professor.

Suddenly, Melody heard a gasp, she looked round and saw Hermione's staring at her, her eyes transfixed on her forehead. Professor McGonagal also heard her gasp and followed Hermione's gaze to Melody's forehead, and let out a gasp of her own. 

"How'd you get that?" Hermione asked in a whisper

"My father." She replied avoiding her eyes, it was the most she could answer truthfully.

Her eyes narrowed, "Why?" She said in a suspicious tone.

"I can't say, well I'm not certain." Melody replied. She looked at them, Hermione was deep in thought, Professor McGonagall was looking at her, her lips in a straight thin, line. Ron seemed to be in another world staring dazed at the wall, no idea what was happening around him.

She hadn't even been there twenty-four hours and some kind of turmoil had happened, and her biggest secret uncovered. She looked at them again and left.

*

Melody finally reached to portrait hole, it had taken her a while to find her way back to the common room, and ran into a few hold ups, and a rather annoying ghost that she would soon find out is called Peeves.

The common room was empty; she crossed across to the spiral staircase and climbed them to the sixth year's room. She entered to find every one awake.

They seemed to be chattering quite animatedly, but stopped as soon as Melody entered.

"Where did you go of to in such a hurry? To meet a guy, huh?" said a brunet with a knowing smile, her blue eyes sparkling.

"No, what I did is none of your bisness!" She said agitated.

"What's that on your forehead?"  Said a girl in the corner, with dirty blonde hair.

Ginny, who was closest to her, let out a gasp. "Did you just get that?"

"No, I would be in the hospital wing, wouldn't I?" She replied, agitated.

Melody was to tired to put up with any more questions. She just got into bed ignoring the stares coming from every angle of the room and pulled her curtains closed in hope of a peaceful sleep

*

A/n okay I'm on a roll with all these new chapters that are considerably long! Yay Me! Please R&R


	6. I'm OK

Born Dreading Herself 

Disclaimer- pervious chapter, song lyrics by Christina Aguilera, _I'm Ok_

A/n this is my second chapter in a day, half the ideas pop into my head as I write my chapters… so I hope this chapters good!

*__

_I often wonder why I carry all this guilt_

_When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built_

_Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door_

_The echoes of a broken child screaming please no more_

_Daddy don't you understand the damage you have done_

_For you it's just a memory but for me it still lives on_

_Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_Every morning that I wake I look back on yesterday_

*

Melody woke the next morning to the morning sunshine gleaming on her face. She looked at the clock on the wall, Six o' clock! She was tempted to turn her back to the interrupting light but thought otherwise.

It looked like most girls where still asleep. One bathroom was occupied where as the other was vacant she grabbed her uniform off her trunk and entered it. She showered and dressed and, even though half the school knew, covered her scar. She pulled her long black locks in to a French braid; its how her father preferred a 'young lady's' hair to look.

She exited the washroom make-up less (unless you counted the cover up hiding her scar, That you wouldn't know was there unless you knew what she was hiding.) Which was odd on an average teenage girl. 

Ginny was just walking through the door, but when she saw Melody exit the washroom she stopped and waited.

"Erm…." Her eyes flickered up to her forehead, "Good Morning," 

Melody was happy that she did not mention her, scar and answered rather joyfully, "Good morning Ginny!" 

They walked down the stairs in silence. When they reached the common room Hermione was just leaving through the portrait hole, alone.

Ginny and Melody fallowed her out and started for the Great hall, with little conversation. When they entered there where few people there. They took a seat at the Gryffindor table.

As soon as Melody set her eyes on all the delicious looking food in front of her, she felt her stomach growl. She started to pile, tree different types of eggs, tree pieces of bacon, and two sausages and an oatmeal muffin. She started to gobble some scrambled eggs when she looked at Ginny, She had her eyebrows raised and seemed to be trying to stifle a laugh.

Melody swallowed what was in her mouth, "Well I didn't eat much last night I'm hungry!" She told her in a winery voice then she would of liked. She looked at what Ginny had; a look of disgust took over her face as she looked at her plain corn flaks. "How can you eat those?" I said to her, I just made her laugh, "I like them, they aren't that bad you know."

"Right." I said and went back to my food.

The Great hall started to fill up, a little after seven Harry came in obviously cured, He sat by her Hermione, he asked her something Melody couldn't here and Hermione started to explain something, when she finished Melody saw Harry turn and look at her, a look of shock on his face.

Her attention was taken as a whole bunch of owls entered the great hall; a pitch-black owl swooped down and dropped a red letter in front of her.

A Howler.

She felt herself pale; she had forgotten about her how mad her father would be. Why did he send her an howler? Did she want everyone to know he was her father?

It was starting to burn at the edges; She had no choice but to open it;

"HOW DARE YOU LET THE RAGGED OLD HAT SORT YOU INTO GRFFINDOR? HAVE I TAUGHT YOU NOTHING? HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU HOW MUCH I WANTED YOU IN SLYTHERIN? YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO MY BLOOD! GO AND HANG OUT WITH YOUR MUDBLOOD FRIENDS AND FORGET ABOUT EVER COMING BACK!" Melody's fathers voice echoed through the hall.

Tears escaped from her eyes, almost every person was looking at her. She just looked at her half eaten breakfast, trying not to think about it. Silent tears slid down her face and dripped off her chin. She new he didn't mean half of what he said but she couldn't help but get worried. 

She looked up at Ginny; she just looked like she was lost in thought.

Suddenly, Melody tears stopped and anger coursed through her veins, "How dare he talk about Muggle bourns that way! He's a damn half- blood himself! I'm a disgrace to his blood? It's a disgrace that I have a mad man like him as a father! I've meet saner people at St. Mongo's! Melody muttered, but not quiet enough for Ginny not to hear.

No. She was not going to let him treat her like this, she had always hated him, now she loathed him. 

Professor McGonagall had started to pass out timetables to all the student's. Melody had just noticed because she had stopped behind her.

"Miss Riddle, have you taken your OWL's?" She asked

"No." Melody replied

"Please come to my office when you finish so you may be tested."

"OK."

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked when their Professor had left

"I'm OK."

*

When she finished her breakfast (she didn't really, blamed on loss of appetite.) She proceeded towards her professor's office. (Ginny gave her directions.)

"Please take a seat." Her Professor told her as she entered, indicating a desk to her left.

Melody went and sat.

"Here it says you have worked on: Transfiguration, Potions, Arthmancy, Ancient Runes, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Mediwitchery, Divination, Astronomy, Muggle studies, Occlumency, Legilimency, Charms. Is that all of them?" said Professor McGonagall.

"Yes." Melody said thinking over all the subjects just listed

"OK, we'll start with Transfiguration, you'll start with a written test, and then show me a few examples.You then get a period of time to study as I tend to my classes."

And so it went, test, example, study, test, examples, study. Until she had covered all she could with on teacher. In other words, four subjects.

"Tomorrow, Go to Professor Trelawany, and have your Divination test, she will tell you where to go from there. Ask a student for directions to her class room."

"Thank you Professor." Melody said with a small smile.

She proceeded back to Gryffindor tower, when she entered most of the students where done classes for the day, there was a deathly silence, unusual for the amount of people in the room, she was positive they where just talking about her.

She looked around and stomped up the spiral staircase and entered her dorm. She looked at the girl there. Ginny looked up as soon as she entered.

"Oh Melody, I tried to stop the roomers but no one will listen-" She started to say.

"Its all right I understand." Melody told her.

She then crossed to her trunk and fond her journal, it was black and said 'M.K. Riddle" in silver letters across the top. The stood for 'Melody Katlereen (ka- ler – een, silent 'T') Riddle' and stated to write her every emotion under 'September 2nd, 1996'.

*

A/n erm that turned out a little different then I intended, but I did not mind it too much, PLEASE R&R__


	7. We all need Friends

Born Dreading Herself 

A/N- Melody is in 6th year with Ginny and Luna and, any other sixth years, Harry, Ron, ECT.. Are in 7th.

*

She looked at the filled page if her journal, it was her way of getting rid of all her worries and thoughts.

It was Dinnertime so she left the common room alone; feeling that, that is how she wanted to be.

She walked hearing the hushed whispers, and seeing the searching glances. 

What were they saying about her? What were these absurd roomers about her? She did not know, and she had to find out!

She was walking towards the Gryffindor table, when that good-looking boy, with blonde hair, and stormy gray eyes; that would make any girl his slave, stood in front of her blocking her path.

She looked up at him with a hateful glare.

"Well, well, isn't it the new Gryffindor; Riddle, Is it true you got and ugly scar on your face to?" He said, smirking down at her.

"Yes." She said as if she were bored, she walked around him, and started towards the Gryffindor table, leaving him rather dumfounded, that was not the answer he had suspected.

She sat in a spot more isolated from the other students and started to nibble on some kidney pie.

When Ginny arrived, she sat beside Melody and looked beside her, for a moment they were silent.

"What is it that they are saying about me?" Melody asked.

"Mainly about your scar, they're making up theories on how you got it, sometimes mistaking them for being real. There is also some talk about your…. Erm, _fathers_  letter this morning." Ginny said quietly.

"Well, at least they didn't recognize my fathers dear old voice or hell might break loose." She told Ginny sarcastically. 

"Yeah…" Ginny muttered.

Melody looked around the hall and saw more muttering, whispering, muttering….

Every searching glance, whispers made Melody more frustrated, and angry. Who was doing this? Who started these?

"Ginny-"

"Yes?" Ginny asked.

"D' you know who started them?" Melody replied referring to the roomers as them.

"One of the Gossipmongers in our dorm, logically." Ginny told her, solemn faced. "Any ideas who?" Melody pressed. "Raile Naksig, I presume. She was the one who accused you of going out to see boys." Ginny said, casting a glance up at the brunette with large, bulgy, blue eyes.

Why did every one put their noses in other people's lives? Couldn't they just bugger off! 

She looked at her still rather full plait, seeing how pointless it was to even try eating it she vanished it; leaving a shiny plait there instead.

She got up planning to go back to her dorm; She was exiting when she saw Harry and his friends in deep discussion. She had intended to walk right past them when she heard her name mentioned. She stopped where she was and listened.

"-Don't you think it's odd that a girl, supposedly Voldemort's daughter, turns up and saves Harry from a Vampire or somethin' and then we find out she also had a scar?" she heard Hermione ask.

"Yes, d' you think she can be trusted, didn't you se how much she resembled Harry. Her eyes are the exact same, and there noses are somewhat similar." She heard Ron say.

"Have you really been staring at her that much Ron?" Harry asked his friend Ron.

"Yeah, and its weird she would be sorted into Gryffindor, it was obviously not planned seeing the howler Voldemort sent her. She was pretty upset after it." Hermione said.

Melody had heard enough,  she wanted everyone to stop talking about her, before she could stop her self she yelled, "STOP IT! Stop it!" She yelled in pure frustration.

Every thing went dark; there where several shrieks throughout the school, Melody had a feeling even the stars had gone out. She heard Hermione try "Lumous!" but was unsuccessful.

What had just happened?

Melody, knowing it was no use also tried to light her wand.

"Lumous." Melody said hopefully. 

She was taken by surprise when everything lit up again. She squinted around at the sudden light; still rather confused.

"Wha- wha – What the bloody hell just happened, it was suddenly all dark." Ron asked.

"I dunno." Harry replied 

Hermione looked around the corner and saw Melody against the wall looking around fearfully

"What did you do?" She demanded.

"I don't know!" Melody replied shrilly. 

"Where you listening to us?" Hermione asked, Harry and Ron now joining her.

"I'm sorry, but when I'm walking up a corridor and hear people talking about me I have a right to listen don't I!" Melody said gaining back her composure. Hermione just stood there; lips parted and eyes narrowed into little slits, so that she reminded her of her father.  

Melody walked past them, wanting so eagerly to be alone.

*

The next morning, Melody got her instructions and headed towards the north tower where she would be having her exam.

Professor Trelawany was dressed in a way that reminded her of a gipsy, with many scarves and belts. She had thick glasses, so thick that her eyes appeared three times there size. The room was stuffy and had a strong smell of the incense she was burning.

"Why welcome my dear, please take a seat." She told Melody indicating the table with a single chair in front of her. 

Melody took the seat. 

"I presume you reviewed last night." Professor Trelawany asked.

"Yes I did, I'm ready for your test" Melody replied.

"Very well" She then got a crystal ball and started to ask her questions.

*

Melody was relived to be out of the stuffy room, she found the test quiet easy and was now on her way to be tested in potions.

She had just gotten there as the last class was leaving; it was seventh years Gryffindor and Slytherin. Draco was first to exit and when he saw her his eyes widened slightly.

She knew why, she had not covered up her scar.

The rest of the class stood the gawking. She put on her arrogant face and entered, of course having to push her way through.

She entered looking around the empty class room she sat at one of the table thinking she could do a bit of extra studying before he decided to join her.

 She reviewed a few things she was uncertain on the waited.

Ten minutes later her finally walked in, she knew who he was, He was Snape, Death Eater spy. She kept it secret when she found out. But not without letting him know she knew.

"What took you so long.." she asked slightly aggravated.

"Potter decided to duel with Malfoy." He said shaking his head. Not glaring at her like he would of if it was a different Gryffindor.

"Can I have my test then?" She asked.

Without speaking, he gave it to her.

*

By the end of the week she had finally ended all her exams and could start regular classes. She was still getting odd looks as she walked down the corridors but she grew accustom to it.

Her and Ginny had earned a good friendship. Ginny was still a little nervous around her but Melody had to admit the girl had guts.

She finally was feeling more normal as Ginny went on about a boy she fancied in Ravenclaw.

The way she described him he sounded like Greek God , Melody could not help but break into laughter.

"What!" Ginny exclaimed she to giggling.

"Goodness Ginny, you bloody worship the guy why don't you ask him out." Melody asked.

"Well Erm… Even if I had enough nerve, he's taken." Ginny replied. 

Melody shook her head. That is when a idea hit her making her smile mischievously, making her resemblances to her father stand out.

"We'll just have to knock some sense into him, now won't we?" Melody said.

"How?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well dose this school have dances."

"No really, we only had the Yule Ball."

"I see… Well Halloweens coming up maybe I could talk to Dumbledor"

Ginny was surprised. "Why?"

"Well you need an occasion to dress up" 

Ginny seemed to catch on.

"OOOOH, that sounds like fun" Ginny exclaimed.

"Are you sure the right one to talk to Dumbledor?" Ginny asked

"Well… If you want I guess it would be okay if asked, I don't really know if in the right position to ask such things"

With that Ginny bounced out the portrait hole.

*

that seems like a long chapter. At least to me! Okay I know I took a while, but I updated!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
